


high with you

by Shiniva_17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Singer AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiniva_17/pseuds/Shiniva_17
Summary: Suna is one of the guitarrist of the Box in the window.You are Eita (Y/N), Semi's Sisters.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	high with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [deciphered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911611) by [hoeneymilktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeneymilktea/pseuds/hoeneymilktea). 



> This is my first smut story here so I hope you enjoy this as much as me.
> 
> This work is an inspiration of deciphered by hoeneymilktea. Which is awesome.

“(Y/N), do you want to come to my concert today?”

Semi asked me while he was standing in my door with his arms crossed. “When and Where it is?” I ask while looking something on Pinterest. “And actually………. since when you have a band?”

“That doesn’t matter right now, just tell you whether to go or not?” His face was serious like he was about to kill me for asking too much. “Fine Fine, I will go. We’re going together right? I don’t want to drive today”. He answered me with his face saying yes.

Semi is my brother and yeah he's in a band. I don’t know much about it but i guess it will be fun.

The time passed and we’re already in the place, exactly on Shinjuku. They’re on stage but one guitarist actually caught all your attention.

_He had black hair not too long or too short. it was perfect, that style suited him._

_Maybe 6’0 it was difficult to know that exactly._

_Green eyes._

_Eyes like a snake, eyes as if when they look at you they could see through you. Your type._

The concert finally ended, maybe around 1:30 of the morning? Semi walked to you.

“(Y/N), Did you enjoy it?” He was taller than you so you had to look up with a smile on you, not one so visible but clear for him to watch it. “Yeah, It was so cool. Why didn't you bring me before?” He softly punched his shoulder. You were waiting for that boy to show up when you heard a low voice behind you.

You turned around watching that boy. _He’s even more handsome in front of you, damn! Semi, you have pretty best friends._

“Oh Semi, What a pretty pretty girl you have here”. He walked closer with a noticeable smirk while stare at you. “Hey, Rintaro. And no she’s my sister (Y/N). He’s Rintarou Suna, one of the guitarists with me”.

“Wassup, Girl”. He whispered in my ear, that made me shiver. “Suna don’t do that in front of me. It 's disgusting”.

Semi gives us a disgusting look while he walks away from us. “Rintaro, right?” He nodded. “What’s your story, How did you end here with my brother?” I was a little curious about him. Not only because he was so freaking hot because it's a little strange that dudes like him aren’t having fun at parties or something dangerous. He gives me a smirk. “What do you mean by my story? I don’t have one. Do you think it’s weird from me to be in a band?”

“No, This actually suits you but you look the type of guy who spends his time at parties, drinking and that stuff”. “Auch, That hurts Eita, I like music and that stuff. Just one day your brother asked if I want to join his band and I agree, that’s all.” “Really? Ok, that doesn’t completely satisfy me but I’m going to take it. Who are the other members?” “Semi didn’t tell you?” You move your head as a no. “Ok, You can see the one with the light brown hair.. He’s Morisuke Yaku The Vocal, The one that’s literally bald there? You laughed.

He’s Tanaka Ryunosuke The baterist.” You’re still talking when Semi comes to ask you if you want to go somewhere to eat. Actually you were so hungry because you didn’t eat before coming. When you arrived at the restaurant, Semi sat next to you and Suna in front of you. “What do you want, I pay”.

Semi said while he was watching the menu. “I want a hamburger with french fries and a strawberry coke”. You smiled at him while you was feeling how Suna’s eyes stared at your face, you gave him a smirk letting him know how intense his look was. Semi gets up to make the orden when you slowly start to feel Suna’s foot on your leg. “What?” You answer in a playful tone. That doesn’t bother you because nothing actually can happen between both of us, right? “Nothing, You’re so pretty that's it”. he said as he leaned back in the chair and brushed his hair back.

“Thank you”. He was staring at your lips. “You wanna kiss them, don’t you?” You teased him and slowly leaned forward the table with your elbows. He repeated your actions. “You want me to kiss them?” Both of you can feel yours hot breath against each other's faces. “Maybe, It depends on you actually”. Through the corner of your eyes you could see Semi returning and to finish teasing him you slowly passed the tip of your tongue over Suna’s lips. “What the hell you guys were doing?” He stared at us while taking a seat again. “Nothing, Why you ask? You look at him smiling”.

“For nothing, don’t worry”. He smiled back. “(Y/N), give me your number”. He slid his phone through the table, Semi didn’t bother to look at us. You did the same so both of you change numbers. When you take a look of how he named the contact it said _**Daddy**_. You just giggle a little because you named yourself like **_Mommy_** so it matches. The food arrived so you ate completely silent. You get up to go to the bathroom. Semi and Suna stay on the table talking about something. You stared yourself at the mirror. “You really going to flirt with that man? He’s hot and tall so what’s the problem”.

He looked interesting actually.You fix your outfit, It consists of a short black dress with black high thighs and black with white lined sneakers. When you arrived at the table again there was a super uncomfortable silence. The only thing that crossed your head was asking something. So, what are we going to do now? while looking at them. “I have to buy some things, you guys wanna come?” Looking at us. You looked at Semi and then Suna. “I’ll go” You said while standing up “I need some things too so Let’s go!” You weren’t too far away to hear Suna’s giggle.

“I’ll be on the cleaning hall, if you need something you know” He said walking away from us” “Suna, come here” You slowly grab his hand and lead him to a corner. “I want to try something ok? Don’t move” He didn’t hesitate. You kissed him, that shocked him a little then he was the one leading. He grabbed you by your neck making the kiss more deeper, he introduced his tongue. Later, you remembered you were the one teasing so you separated from him. “That was the thing you wanna try, don’t you” He made that cocky smile, You barely can see a blush on his cheeks. “Actually, no I just wanted to see how desperate you were to kiss me” Then you walked through the hall leading the hygiene department, You were excited for what was coming. _“This year would be so funny, thanks Semi”_

You guys finally made yours way to the cars, you really wanna spend more time with Suna. Not actually to do something lewd or anything like that, just want company. “(Y/N), I’m going home, you want me to drive yours or you going to stay?” He looked at you while he was getting in his car. “What are you going to do?” “Semi, I want to spend more time with Suna.” He gave Suna a looked that clearly said “Take care of her” then he put his eyes on me again. “Ok, It’s fine, Take care. Little (Y/N)” “I’ll call in the morning, don’t worry” You winked at him. “Bye” before you get on _Suna’s Maserati GranCabrio_.

“Wait, I do it for you” he rounded the car to open your door. “You don’t need to” You said before getting inside. “I want it to” When he started the engine that feeling was awesome, really were into fast cars but you don’t have the enough money to afford one. “You enjoy the feeling, right?” He said when he saw you closing your eyes while the cold wind moved your hair. “Yeah, it’s pleasing” You laughed. This was the first time you actually experienced this feeling, The Freedom. “ You wanna know something?” He answered with a “Hmm?” “Fuck the ordinary life, I don’t want to live the normal o common live every person does. I want to travel, meet people, wake up at a stranger's house after a super crazy party, that type of thing you can call a life. He nodded. “You want to be happy, don’t you?” You looked at him, he understood you. “Exactly, because they have the same shit like: Graduated, Work, Get Married, Have childrens and then die. You don’t find that boring?.

“Actually, where are we going?” You asked before a super long trip from the supermarket to here. “I don’t know, you may want to come to my apartment?” You smirked “Ok, that will be ok. One question: `` Do you smoke? ``” He looked at you for seconds before he turned the steering wheels to the left. “Yes, do you?” You prefered to use a vape rather than cigarettes. “Yes but not cigarettes and you?” He laughed a little and a minutes later he answer you “I prefer weed, it’s better than cigarettes and a vape” You with a smile, close your eyes while the brush softly covers your face and hair. You start thinking that you don’t find Suna hot anymore, you find him a person you can talk about how the world is or something super random. You like him. “We arrived” He said while pulling the hand brake. The place was pretty, really pretty. He rounded the car to open your door. “Let’s go” Suna said while walking to the door to guide to the elevator. You can see that he pressed the number 16. Finally, when the door opened Suna walked to the 25 door. ‘Welcome, feel free to explore” He left the keys on the principal table with his jacket.

“Something to eat or drink? Water, burgers?” You walked in his direction and then sat on one of the chairs there. “Give me a burger, please”. He sat on your side, No one of you talked. When he finished he took a roll out of his pocket and lit it, he smoked a little and looked at you “You want some?” You get up from the chair and take the roll then you repeat the same action of his.

When the clock marked the 3:00 am, You two were too high to care about the hour. Suna put on some music, You slowly started to move your body with the rhythm. “I found it hard to find someone like you” The beat of the song was perfect, your mind was clearly enough to know what will happen tonight.

It doesn’t matter too much so you slowly keep dancing in front of Suna, he passes you the roll again as you take a long hit.

_“Send your location, come through I can’t sleep no more In my head, we belong”_

You were about to continue the lyrics but Suna interrupted you. Then he started to sing on a very low tone of high at your ear.

_“And I can’t be without you Why can’t I find someone like you I can’t sleep no more In my head we belong”_

He started to pull you by your waist closer to him, both of your lips were touching. You didn’t think about it too much and kiss him, this was the passionate kiss you ever gave. Then he grabbed the back of your head but he slowly separated from you “ Are you sure to make this with me?” Both of your breath were heavy, you looked straight into his eyes “Yes and you?” On the background you could heard the part of the song that said

_“You the type I wanna marry And keep you marry”_ Suna smirked on your face “Ok, Little Princess, let me put something’ He walked to the speaker where his cellphone where, You recognize a song you perfectly know. “Do you like this song, Little Princess? He said while he grabbed your waist tighter close to him, then he pinch you to the wall. Leaving soft kisses all the way of your neck and jaw. “Don’t worry, feel free to scream my name.

This apartment is soundproof” He said while slowly touched your body with his right hand, his hand ended between your legs. “You want me to touch you?” You were enough turned on just by his kisses, some of them ended leaving a mark. “Please…” You said while he slowly moved you panties to one side. The song changes to a one little more explicit. _ **“That bitch, A baddie She call me daddy”**_

You let out a soft moan while Suna made little circles on your clit, He slid his hand to your back to unzip your dress.

The dress fell, You were wearing red underwear. “Little Princess, You look so good in red” He whispers in your ear, he takes another hit from the roll and blows the smoke straight on your mouth. “Fuck, Suna” You moaned in his ear after he put two of his long fingers inside you. He kissed your lips aggressively with the lyrics **_24/7 and ohh, she likes me. 365 wanna be my wifey_.**

“You’re enjoying this, right? Suna takes off his fingers and lifts you by your ass, you wrap your legs around his waist. He walked to his room, It was so big with his bed with black sheets. You clearly can feel a bulge inside of his pants “Damn Rintaro, you’re packing’ He put you on the ground and he sat on the edge of the bed. “You think? Princess, on your knees now” He said and you obeyed, you quickly understood what he wanted.

“You got it? Do it with your teeth” You started to unzip his pants and then slid his boxer. You start to move your hands up and down first and then you make it faster. Suna left out soft and low moans, that turn you more on. “You like how I suck your cock, Daddy? You asked after kissing the tip of it. Suna tilted his head back “You’re doing great just keep going” He moaned again. You started to use your throat, you were sucking all the way in. He finally cum all over your throat and mouth. “Open your mouth Little Princess, let me see” As he said you opened your mouth let him see how all his was in your mouth.

He smirks while looking at you “Be a good girl and swallow everything” You swallowed everything how Suna said. “Now, lay back. Put first Strip for me” You slowly started to unclasp your black bra then you slid your panties through your legs. You laid down in front of him “Spread your legs, Little Princess” When you spread your legs, Suna can see how wet your were because of his fingers a few minutes ago “Look how wet your pussy is” He said while he grabbed your right breast between his fingers. You left out a softly moan.

He introduced two of his long fingers ‘Your cunt is sucking my fingers, My Little Slut”. He left dark hickeys on your neck and breasts. You were about to cum, he knew that “I’m going to cum..” You said “You want to cum?” You nodded “Then, Beg for me to let you cum” He put one more finger inside, You moaned loudly. He was enjoying this and started to move his fingers faster. “Please.... let me cum, Daddy!”. You said staring at his eyes.

“What do you want? He asked you to tease you “Let me cum, Daddy” He makes a circle with his thumb on your clit faster than before, This was so pleasuring for you to the point you started to tear off a little. He wiped your tears. “Do it! Cum all over my hand” As he said you did it, all you cum was on his hand. “You’re ready, baby? He whispered in your ear while he placed himself between your legs “I’m am” You answer with your cheeks red. He put all his dick inside you, you can see a little bulge on your stomach. Suna took your right hand and placed it on it “All the way inside, Baby” He started to move slowly then he started to do it faster and deeper.

You started to moan louder while you moved all his cock in and out of you. He barely moaned but his expression makes him more attractive. He placed one of his hands on your neck. You were into those things. ‘Turn over, on your knees and hands” You change the position and he gat inside of you again. His movements were faster, deeper and rougher. He grabbed your neck and then blew all the smoke in your mouth. You were moaning so loud with every thrust a feeling of extremely desire and pleasure, both of them filled your body. “Shit (Y/N) your pussy is so tight” You were close at this point your legs started to shake and all your body was trembling. the excitement Suna produced on you was on another level. Your cunt started to mold in the shape of Suna’s cock.

“Fuck Fuck Fuck that feels so good, please do it faster” You bury your face on Suna’s bed. “You want it faster? Yeah? So take it like the good slut you are” He lifted you from the bed and grabbed by your thighs, your hold of his neck and your legs were rolled on his waist. In this position you could feel better all his dick inside you, better than before “You like when I fuck you like this huh? Of course you do” Tears were rolling down on your cheeks, Suna licked them and then sucked one of your bouncing breasts. “God, You’re so beautiful (Y/N)” He said kissing slowly your lips like he want to make you know he doesn’t just want to have sex with you, like he really want to take care of you. He kissed him again with all the desire and sweetness you can give someone. In some way Suna makes you feel loved, like no one really does.

He put his head closer to yours “I’m gonna cum, Princess..” You nodded to tell him you were going too. You can feel how his hot cum slides through your legs. “You came too?” He put you on the ground to get on his knees “Open your legs a little” You did as he said. He placed his head between your thighs then started to lick. The movements his tongue makes were glorious, were slow but at the same time were deeper like he wanted to taste every part of your body. He started to do it faster. You started to moan loudly again to the point your legs started to shake, he grabbed them tight and lifted one to put on his shoulder.

At the littlest moment he looked at you just to see what your expressions were, he stopped for a moment to take a breath and could feel his hot breath in front of your pussy “You like it, Little Princess?” You took a deep breath to answer him “Yeah” He started licking you to make you cum. The tip of his tongue makes circles on your clit.

Finally, a minute later you cum all over his tongue and mouth. He stands up and picks you up to the bed. “You must be tired, let's go to sleep” He said while covering your naked body with the black sheets, he slowly placed his arm around your waist just to put you closer to his body. “Have a good night, Little Princess”

Chapter Endnotes

I really hope you enjoy this the same as I do while writing. Thank you for reading!

_Songs on the chapter_

_Streets Doja Cat_

_Overdose KAIBA, KAMAARA_

_247 David Correy_

See you in the next chapter!.


End file.
